<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You A Psychopath? by Moonhaneul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653734">Are You A Psychopath?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul'>Moonhaneul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu adalah seorang siswa SMA yang memiliki insting cukup tajam, ia menjalani pembelajaran daringnya layaknya siswa lain. Sampai suatu hari ada siswa baru yang masuk ke sekolahnya dan bersikap misterius, Jeon Wonwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You A Psychopath?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kring….” suara alarm mengawali pagi yang membosankan bagi Kim Mingyu di tanggal 4 Januari ini. Iya, hari pertama dari bergulirnya kembali semester ajaran, hal ini berarti Kim Mingyu harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan harus duduk selama 5 jam berturut-turut sembari mendengar ocehan guru-gurunya itu. </p><p>“Cih, tiap meeting selalu aja ngomel kerjaannya. Mana tugasnya banyak lagi." Oceh Mingyu

Walaupun demikian Mingyu bukanlah seorang siswa yang pemalas dan terobsesi dengan game virtual layaknya anak SMA lainnya, bahkan bisa dibilang Mingyu adalah lelaki terpintar di kelasnya itu.<br/>
Hari perhari kian berlalu, tiba-tiba suatu hari, terdapat lelaki asing yang ikut dalam kelas meetingnya Mingyu. Ternyata dia adalah seorang murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah Mingyu.  </p><p>“Apa dia gila? Aku tidak percaya akan ada orang yang pindah di pertengahan semester saat kita masih harus menjalani pembelajaran secara daring seperti ini,” oceh Mingyu sambil memastikan bahwa mikrofon pada meetingnya tidak nyala. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi insiden pada semester lalu yang membuatnya harus tertunduk malu. </p><p>Murid baru itu sendiri memiliki rupa yang tampan namun dingin. Bahkan namanya sendiri sudah memancarkan aura yang tidak sedap, Jeon Wonwoo. Hal itu pun membuat seorang Kim Mingyu merasa canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Sampai suatu hari ketika Mingyu membuka ulang rekaman yang telah ia rekam saat sedang melakukan meeting pelajaran matematika, ia merasa janggal setiap kali Wonwoo membuka mikrofonnya. Terdengar suara wanita samar-samar. </p><p>Tol….. aku, ad… …dator di sin…,” teriak wanita tersebut<br/>
Teriakan yang samar dan cukup pelan itu tentu saja membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa ketakutan tanpa terkecuali Mingyu, walaupun memiliki badan yang besar dan otot yang menonjol, bulu kuduknya sekarang merinding dan seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar. </p><p>Sejak saat itu Mingyu selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik sang anak baru yang misterius itu. Kecurigaan Mingyu semakin bertambah saat mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia berlangsung. Secara mendadak, Pak Jeonghan menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk membuka kameranya, padahal biasanya ibu tersebut tidak pernah menyuruh siswa untuk membuka kamera pada saat meeting. Semua siswa dengan segera membuka kameranya detik itu juga, bahkan Dino yang sebetulnya saat itu berada di toilet pun dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kamar mandi dan kembali ke meja belajarnya. Hanya ada satu siswa yang tidak membukanya. Benar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Pak Jeonghan pun tidak hanya sekali dua kali memanggil namanya namun ada sekitar 20 kali memanggil. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari siswa tersebut. Nihil. Sampai pada tigapuluh menit kemudian, Wonwoo baru membuka kameranya dan kemudian meminta maaf kepada Pak Jeonghan karena ketidakhadirannya tersebut. Ia berkata bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya membantu mengambil barang.</p><p>Mingyu pun tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Wonwoo, dengan teliti ia melihat ada bercak berwarna merah pekat dan merah cokelat di baju itu.</p><p>Darah. </p><p>Itulah kata yang muncul pertama kali di pikiran Mingyu.</p><p>Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih karena sudah ada beberapa “bukti” yang cukup valid.<br/>
Hari itu pun berlalu dengan Kim Mingyu yang kebingungan dan harus memaksakan diri memejamkan matanya bahkan disaat ia tidak mengantuk. </p><p>Keesokan harinya, pembelajaran berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. </p><p>“Wonwoo-ssi, bisakah kamu jujur kepadaku, apakah kamu seorang psikopat, aku bisa gila jika terus-menerus mencurigaimu tanpa ada kepastian seperti ini” kata Mingyu<br/>
Dan kembali lagi terjadi, Mingyu bukanlah Mingyu jika tidak ceroboh. 

</p><p>Ia baru saja mengucapkan itu di depan seluruh temennya dan juga di depan wali kelasnya, Pak Seungcheol. Pak Seungcheol beserta seluruh temannya yang mendengarnya pun terdiam seketika. Pak Seungcheol akhirnya angkat bicara dan menyuruh Mingyu untuk menjelaskannya langsung agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Begitu selesai, seluruh kelas kembali terdiam. Sampai tiba-tiba Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tertawa begitu keras sampai seluruh kelas terkejut. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara tawa dari Wonwoo.

</p><p>“Sebetulnya untuk suara wanita itu ialah adik saya, ia merupakan seorang korban pelecehan seksual, sehingga sampai sekarang ia masih trauma dan sering teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sedangkan untuk bercak merah pada baju saya, sebetulnya itu ialah bercak daging hewan yang terkena ketika saya membantu bapak saya. Bapak saya merupakan seorang penjual daging di Pasar Pledis, kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa datang ke sana dan bertemu dengan bapak saya, namanya Pak Junhui. </p><p>"Ah.... ternyata begitu Wonwoo, maaf ya aku udah salahpaham selama ini “ Tutur mingyu sambil menahan malu</p><p>“Iya tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget ada seseorang yang mengira aku seorang psikopat.” Balas Wonwoo.<br/>
Sejak saat itu Mingyu pun sudah tidak lagi mencurigai Wonwoo dan bahkan mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat sekarang. </p><p>-	The end </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Selang dua minggu kemudian, Mingyu pun pergi ke Pasar Pledis bersama ibunya. Mengingat perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu pun segera pergi ke bagian yang menjual daging sembari membeli daging yang telah dipesan oleh Ibundanya. </p><p>“Ini dagingnya ya nak.” Kata Pak Junhui</p><p>“Iya makasih pak, ngomong-ngomong bapak ini pak Junhui bukan?” Bales Mingyu</p><p>“Wah iya, saya terkenal juga ya sampai anak muda seperti kamu bisa tau saya siapa.” </p><p>“Iya pak, terkenal banget.”

</p><p>“Saya titip salam ya buat anak bapak, bilang pesan dari Mingyu.”</p><p>“Hah, anak?”</p><p>“Iya, anak bapak, Wonwoo kan”</p><p>“Loh dek, bapak ini teh belum nikah atuh, kamu salah orang kali.” 

</p><p>Deg. Mingyu pun segera meninggalkan kios tersebut dengan gusar dan perasaan tidak enak. Jikalau Pak Junhui belum menikah terus siapa sebenarnya Wonwoo itu???</p><p>Srettt… 

</p><p>Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Mingyu dari balik lorong dan menyekapnya sehingga Mingyu jatuh pingsan.</p><p>“Lo pintar juga ya, Cuma lo doang yang bisa tahu gue siapa HAHAHAHAA.” </p><p>-	The real end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>